Light for Every Dark
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Young Princess Zelda lives a sheltered upbringing with her father the king, being absent attending affairs of state. Upon celebrating her fourteenth birthday she is revealed her true power and meets a new friend named Link while she sneeks out of the castle. A legend in their history will be repeated as the two are destined to stop the forces of a demon that was long away sealed.
1. Chapter 1

_**"This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation…But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale."- Fi**_

* * *

The first day of autumn was a bleak afternoon. The cool, velvet breeze rippled when the sound of thunder roared in the distance. A black haze fixated the heavens and over the vast fields, as if an ominous premonition will begin.

Deep in the Lost Woods laid a hidden encampment, where a rebel resistance plots against the kingdom of Hyrule and it's people.

Their leader was a cruel and ruthless warlord whose goal is to usurp the Kingdom of Hyrule. He discovered rumors of the _ultimate power_ that resided strictly within the kingdom's royal family. Convicing a collection of followers that contained thugs, bandits and criminals who wanted nothing more than to obtain and dominate.

The place was rambunctious, threats were being planned and strong drinks were going around,

"Intruder! There is a spy amongst us!" one of the men yelled out,

Suddenly it grew quiet as the spy was flung onto the hardwood floor with a grunt. The faint lanterns showed it to be a Hylian guard.

The guard had secretly followed the group to their hidden spot, he had his suspiciouns and entered, listening to their plan of an invasion that will happen that very same night. His appearance was unfortunately easy to spot by his pointy ears and Hyrule's royal emblem imprinted on his armor under his thick cloak.

He was now in the middle of the room surrounded by drunken madmen. Tension was thick as the sound of heavy boots made its way in the circle of men that surrounded the trespasser.

Heavy built glad in an armor suit, slit-like eyes were a clouded and his skin as dark as his soul. A deep-throated chuckled surfaced, the sentinel found himself being held roughly by the neck, lifting him a few feet from the ground, struggling and grumbled in pain trying to distinguish his enemy.

The tall man peered down on him his eyes a sickening shade of yellow.

"You, sir, have the misfortune of infiltrating into our site," he spoke in a sinister voice that would give any bystander cold chills, his gloved hand squeezing tighter around the soldier's neck causing him to gag a bit,

"You…you won't win this battle, guh…_Ganondorf!"_ the soldier wheezing his words out as his throat was enclosing inch by inch, spitting out the man's name like toxic in his mouth.

"I desire for power. That is something a mere mortal who serves a feeble king will never understand..." said the gerudo, and with a quick thrust of the sharp end of his dagger meeting the man's abdomen, before he quickly descended to the floor, lying dead.

The scent of metalic blood and alcohol filled the room.

"Let us leave that for now," Ganondorf scoffed at the lifeless corpse, collecting his sword and raised it before him, "and let the vermin of Hyrule understand that it is already too late to take action."

The men then roared a hearty shout and readied for the invasion, gathering their weapons and horses setting course for their destination.

* * *

That same evening, residents in Castle Town took shelter and shops closed early due to the incoming storm clouds already overhead, some elders complained their bones ached due to the sudden weather change.

King Daltus and Queen Athina were blessed with a beautiful daughter and princess to her country, _Zelda._

Although the queen was married into royalty she was a remarkably beautiful woman.

Her hair was a strawberry blonde color, held up by her crown in fancy braids and curls. Her soft eyes seemed to sparkle whenever the light touched her thin features, and as such so was her precious gem of a daughter, Zelda, even at the tender age of three.

Mid-evening came and the wind seemed to have picked up. The patter of rain continued to pour in the kingdom, while the little princess, fed, bathed and tucked in goodnight by her nursemaid slept soundly in her ivory silk bed canopy.

That is until the sound of an earsplitting, crackling boom woke her up abruptly letting out a little gasp. Her messy light-blonde locks bounced on her shoulders, she twirled her head looking out her window and heard the rain thumping against the glass. Tightening her covers near her chin, alarmed that there was no sight of lit candles to ease her fear of the dark.

Another unsettling crackling boom came again, this time frightening Zelda so much she wailed for her mother.

Insead her nursemaid, Egorowa, came as she was only a door down the princess' chambers and had heard her cries dashing madly out of her own bed to the little princess' side.

Her light blue eyes glazed, continuing to whimper for her mother's company.

Egorowa did as requested and without hesitation Athina was instantly by her child's side while Egorowa lit a few candlelit lanterns around Zelda's room.

Athina then handpicked a small leather booklet that held her daughters favorite bedtime story sown in gold embroidery as the two snuggled near each other while she tucked her in, and began to read quietly out loud.

The queens' voice was as soothing as a melody. During in the middle of the story the little princess' eyes slowly started closing them, despite the storm. The lit candle on the nightstand Egorowa had lit earlier had waned, leaving a puddle of molten waxy liquid cased in a bowl of sapphire and gold.

"…The end" she closed the small leather booklet and noticed Zelda had her head leaned against her torso sound asleep. Athina giggled softly at the sight and brushed away any stray hair from her face.

Athina caressed the unnoticeable bump on her belly lovingly as she wondered when she would announce her second pregnancy to her husband. Her mind had nothing but good thoughts, she had always wanted big family.

The storm looked as if it had settled leaving the calming thud of rain hitting the gabled window in bedroom.

A few moments later, she suddenly heard many footsteps shuffling loudly outside the door, turning her attention toward it. Listening to loud whispers outside he door that escalated into shouting in an alarming tone.

There was a stern knock at the door. Athina felt knots in her throat she began feeling an uneasy sensation at the pit of her stomach.

The door opened finding it to be Egorowa, her once flushed face was now pale as a ghost,

"Y-your grace, please, the castle, it-it is… we must find a safe haven for you!" giving a small bow, her voice shook with a quickend breath as if she was about to burst.

The queen scooted away from her sleeping daughter carefully trying to to disturb her. Gliding to the gabled window seeing with wide eyes, below near the castle gates of what looked like a large mob of angry men carrying torches' and large weapons, shouting and yelling trying to break in and others trying to climb over the walls.

The queen's lips parted placing a delicate palm over her mouth.

"Egorowa, what is happening?" Athina whispered loudly as to not wake Zelda, but before the nursemaid was able to speak, another loud knock was heard as they turned to see who it was.

Closing the door behind her, standing tall was a middle-aged Sheikah woman, the royal family's trusted adviser and body guard, Impa.

Suddenly there was a thunderous bang on the first floor of the castle. The sound of glass breaking and swords clanging as more shouts and screams echoed hauntingly into the hallway, the situation had worsened.

"You're majesty," she bowed, her voice grave yet calm, "We haven't much time. It seems that we are at the brink of an invasion, led by Ganondorf."

The news made Athina's blood run cold when she heard who was responsible.

"W-where is my husband?" Athina asked Impa, swallowing hard praying inwardly that he was safe.

"The king, as we speak, is leading our troops to protect the castle. However I'm afraid a few men have broken in. Your grace, we must leave immidiately, they are looking for the one who posesses part of the triforce." Impa responded, inching closer to the slumbering child with an unreadable expression on her features.

Athina noticed Impa's gesture and glanced back at her child.

The hairs behind Athina's neck prickled in realization, she already knew who they were looking for now…

Ever since the birth of Zelda, Athina had a strong feeling that her daughter possessed something very special but wasn't sure what it was and assumed it was her motherly love. Although Athina was not born a royal, she knew Zelda holds the royal bloodline from her father and as the next heir to the throne, the life of Zelda was more important reguardless.

"Your highness," Impa said, interrupting her train of thought, "What is your wish?"

The queen's gaze diverted downward, her once bright-lit eyes now darkened and narrowed. Athina was not one to be weak, ever since she wed Daltus, she knew her responsibility as the next queen of Hyrule would cause her to make major decisions that would affect her people and sacrifices for her new family.

And that was just what she was going to do.

Athina walked toward the bed and carefully yet firmly carried her child, who was wearing her favorite lavender night gown, stirred a bit in her sleep. She shushed her quietly as little Zelda nuzzled into the crook of her mother's neck Athina caressed her sweet child and kissing her forehead lovingly.

Athina's eyes began to sting but fought back any tears that threatened to spill down her slender cheeks. She will be brave for Zelda, brave for her husband, and brave for all of Hyrule.

The commotion began escalating. Some of the men from the rebellion began making their way up the stairs as a handful of royal soldiers were fighting them off best they could. Time was running short, as they were only a couple floors below Zelda's room and they knew they didn't have much time left. Knowing well that Ganondorf's men would be ruthless and will kill anybody in sight.

"My daughter will not become a child of war," she declared, cradling the toddler in her arms dotingly, slowly walking towards Egorowa.

Athina's voice was full of determination when she spoke, she had a plan...

"She won't grow up in the middle of death and misery. My daughter, my Zelda shall grow up in peace." Looking down at Zelda one last time and carefully handed the child to Egorowa, gazing still at her child then closed her eyes breifly.

Athina faced Impa with a stern expression.

"Impa, you are to protect this child with your life, I trust you to help the king raise her to be the next ruler of our country, is that understood?" she sternly claimed

"Y-yes...of course, my queen" Impa bowed, inwardly confused at what she meant but dared not to utter a question about it.

Athina brushed passed the Impa making her way to the door, until Egorowa made a small noise that stopped her in her tracks.

"Your highness, please, If I may be so bold... w-why do you say such a thing?" Egorowa asked bravely as she gulped down a nervous feeling while cradling Zelda,

Athina stood silently, her fists clentched against her sides and her expression was unreadable. It stayed like this for what felt like forever until the queen broke the tension,

"It is Zelda _he_ is after. It is she that is blessed with the gift of the goddess and I...I will take her place and falsely claim to Ganondorf that I possess part of the Triforce" the queen said, Impa let out an audible gasp and Egorowa almost felt her body go limp while she heard this. Why, why was she doing this?

"My queen, _please_ be reasonable! I-" Impa tried, no, she begged Athina to come to her senses but she held up a firm palm to stop her there,

"I've made up my mind, Impa. When they take me to Ganondorf, I will lead him away from Hyrule and by then he will soon realize I am not the rightful bearer. No doubt he will afflict the answer out of me...that is when I will lead him to the temple and seal him into the sacred realm along with his army. And since I am not royalty by blood, I may join them as well," she said

The room became so tense it became suffocating as Athina explained her insane plot.

"I only hope that will hold Ganondorf and his men off until the time will come again for the battle of light and dark to emerge once again." Athina bit her lip, trying to calm her own breathing.

Impa clenchted her jaw while she and Egorowa stood speechless still processing what their queen just said.

"I will go now to take my fate willingly. Pray Zelda stays safe and hide her well until all is calm." The queen then turned to them, her features stern yet her eyes showed a glint of remorse, feeling a warm tear escape her left eye but kept her composure swallowing the lump in her throat.

There was no going back.

"I bid you ladies farewell and may the goddess' watch over you all." Athina then opened the door towards all the commotion and dashed out of the room.

tThe queen faintly heard the cries of Egorowa and Impa in the room, inwardly asking them to forgive her.

Impa's heart beated against her chest like a winged caged bird and decided to run after the queen.

"Egorowa!" Impa urgently yelled to the nursemaid before heading out, "Hide with the child! In the wardrobe is a secret tunnel open it and stay hidden until I come for you! Now hurry!" And with that Impa ran to fight off the men invading the castle grounds to catch up to her queen to make sure her requested plan went as done.

Egorowa was then left alone with Zelda, who began to stir in her sleep. She knew she had to think fast, those men would be coming in here soon.

The small princess opened her sleepy eyes expecting to see her mother but was in the arms of her nursemaid. Confused and uncomfortable she began to whine for her mother again. Egorowa tried soothing the child by rocking her while doing what mistress Impa had instructed her to do.

Opening the closet doors to the wardrobe she removed any belongings desperately trying to find any kind of hidden doorway. She could hear the men's voices getting closer.

And sure enough she spotted a door frame on the side of the closet that was against the stone wall pushing the frame and entered it with the sobbing princess.

Closing the closet doors behind her hearing the thrust of the doorknob. Listening Ganondorf's minion's yells outside the door as they entered Zelda's room. Egrowa could hear them breaking her things while searching for a body, no doubt to make off for their own sickly pleasures.

Egorowa and Zelda were out of sight.

She sighed in releif thanking the heavens they weren't spotted. She saw ahead of her seeing a small dark hallway lit by small candles at the end of the hallway were a set of old wooden staircase that led up to the castle's tower.

Clutching Zelda close to her chest as she continued to whine in her nursemaids arms, while she walked ahead.

The muffled sound of a distinctively familiar high-pitched scream was heard above the sounds of metal colliding. Silent tears ran down Egorowa's cheeks knowing well the fate of the queen of Hyrule was now done.

Egorowa then quietly began to sing the lullaby passed down by the royal family's ancestors, in honor of the queen. Zelda, unaware of what was happening, felt a wave of tranquility wash over her. That was the same lullaby her mother sang to her, and fell back into a deep sleep dreaming of sweet nothings once more in her nursemaids' arms.

The rain had never poured as hard as it did that night, almost endlessly.

* * *

**Da-da-da-daaaaaaa!**

**Woo, my first ever Zelda fanfiction :) i'm super in love with this series right now. **

**my story will have the combination of SS, OoT and TP (i just can't stick to one era) **

**Poor Athina :( i'm so cruel - I'll let you guys imagine what happened next I found it rather painful for me to fully type out the details to that. **

**Hope this chapter is a decent beginning. I'm not even close to finishing most of the stories I have on here and I have the nerve to post a new story, sigh, why? i dont know. **

**Anyhow, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter~ till then guys enjoy!**

**xoxo - Gabzgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Everything was quiet that day in the kingdom as the air hung heavy and damper on the castle. The proclaim death of queen Athina was announced in Hyrule the next day.

King Daltus, unaware of the news, had been out all night and half of the next day with his troops purging the land from the leftover scum that had been Ganondorf's army.

The king had just arrived back in Hyrule with his men late mid-evening, worn out from the heat while drenched in sweat and his sword was enclosed in dry blood.

He sought only the faces of his wife and child, anxiously waiting to be greeted by their smiling faces to liberate his thoughts from the horror he dealt with that night.

But to his disappointment neither joyful filled faces nor worriless hugs came to sooth his troubled mind.

Instead he ran into Impa, her usual stern demeanor was stifled into a sullen one - for all of Hyrule knew the ill fate of their queen excluding the king as she carried the heavy burden of telling him the news herself.

Impa first informed the king that his daughter, the princess had been safe during the midst of the invasion, escorting him to Zelda's room as she was now sleeping soundly in her bed after an eventful day being fed, bathed, read to and tucked in.

A wave of relief washed over Daltus sitting carefully on her bed so as not to wake her, watching her chest rise and fall softly.

Daltus then asked for Athina and expected her to be waiting for him in their chambers as she did ever night however what came next was something he wasn't expecting.

Impa inhaled a sharp breath joined with a hesitant stillness. He lifted his gaze to Impa's his worn-out blue eyes deep with concern.

The unsettling silence was his answer.

The room suddenly swirling in a dizzy haze as Daltus felt a tight sensation in his chest and throat, sensing his body going limb. Confusion and pain swelled his mind, Impa then watched with heavy heart as her proud king broke into a hushed sob so as not to awake his sleeping daughter.

He had been too engaged helping his troops fight off the invasion to protect his family but he saw it was all in vain.

For all he and Hyrule had now was Zelda, their last heir.

* * *

It had been nearly over a year since the events of the attack that night.

The incursion made Daltus realize the dangers of the world and couldn't bear the thought of loosing Zelda to it.

Through the months, Daltus became overly protective over Zelda making sure she was in bed on time and had Impa watch ever step she took when she was out playing. He was skeptical even letting her outside the castle walls in fear that she may be kidnapped, or worse.

Even while at the age of seven Zelda was a humbly, sweet-hearted girl who was never phased by her benefit as royalty, nor took advantage of it. Like any little girl, she loved having tea parties with her dolls and reading her favorite picture books.

Growing up as a _princess_ however was a different story. She was sensible to know going outside was a luxury.

If she had wanted to play she would have her father order someone to watch what she did, but that wasn't much fun for her when all they did was observe and not play with her. Impa was the only one who was able to play her favorite games but when Zelda tried to play with other servants or guards, they would attempt to please their princess but would grow easily tired from their duties at the castle and weren't much fun to play with after that.

Her father seemed too wrapped up in his state affairs than to spend any time with her like he used to.

Zelda was taken cared primarily by her servants, always dressing her and bringing her food up to her room when the king wasn't there to dine with her. It understandable of course, he would be too busy out of the country working on affairs with neighboring Zoras and Gorons negotiating peace treaties and division of a fair share of land.

However it had become a frequent routine of his, she couldn't help but feel even more alone.

But she always had Impa.

The Sheikah woman took full responsibility on her, teaching Zelda etiquette and on how to be a lady and such other things that needed to be taught.

There were nights that Zelda had missed her father terribly.

Her mind would drift back when he used to spend time reading her favorite books to her, playing board games and how his scent of peppermint and cinnamon spice would linger on her clothes when she hugged him every time he went away.

But Impa had always been there for Zelda, she was like a mother but different.

Sometimes Zelda asked question after question about her real mother.

Questions like, _was she pretty, was she smart and brave, _and_ am I just like her_?

Impa would always say encouraging things about the late queen and that she was exactly like her mother. Poor Zelda was too young to have remembered anything about her mother.

How tragic it all had been, yet Zelda didn't take it as hard as the king did.

Exceedingly wise for her young age, Zelda would involuntarily have strange visions about things she was not ready to understand, and it frightened her.

Occasionally it had been about a wicked dark-cloaked man on a horse surrounded in a circle of fire, joined by a sinister cackling that sent a cold chill down her spine. It haunted her dreams too. She would wake up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat, crying out for Impa's comfort wanting nothing more than to see her father.

Impa gently hushed Zelda while running a hand through her hair to calm her down while trying to stifle her own sobs on Impa's lap. Impa knew the princess was gifted with the Triforce of wisdom, but at a price during her young age.

Zelda would ask if her father would ever be back, but Impa would kindly remind her that being royalty meant having to make sacrifices for their country and to ensure the people are safe, and that when the time was right she too would have to do that same responsibility.

The young princess understood, and silently accepted her fate.

Little did Zelda know that the _real_ reason the king was away was that Zelda reminded Daltus too much of his dead wife. The resemblance was uncanny, and it frightened him.

His regrets gnawed at his soul and blamed himself. It was pitiful, even for him and couldn't let his daughter grow into seeing him a broken man.

So he went away as often as possible. Succumbing himself in his duty as a king should, causing his brown hair to turn gray.

It proved that even as king it was not easy being a single parent,

It became too lonely.

* * *

Three months had gone by since the king's _latest_ departure.

Each day the princess made it a routine to wake up each morning to stand by her balcony and hope she'd be surprised by a visit from him.

She'd picture her father galloping his way through Hyrule fields leading his troops with pride on top of his white horse marching into town back to her safe and sound.

But to no such luck today.

"_Ah,_ Good Morning, princess I thought I would find you here" a calm voice spoke startling her. She didn't look back knowing who that voice belonged to.

Her chin rested on her palm, leaning her elbows on the edge of the veranda in a relaxed posture. Her eyes fixated on the far away mountain and vast green fields outside of the kingdom, the scenery soothed her nerves immensely.

It was another beautiful day outside and the last thing Zelda wanted to be reminded of was being locked up in a stuffy room with her nose stuck in a book working on her studies and etiquette lessons.

Exhaling a small sigh while a gentle breeze brushed against her pink-petal cheeks, her brunette hair was gracefully tied in a braid slung on her shoulder with silk ribbons, fastened by a bronze barrette. Complimenting her regal garments of a lilac dress that flowed gracefully to the floor and over it she wore an elegant surcoat with the royal family's emblem with a gold circlet placed smoothly on her head.

Zelda was naturally very beautiful, gifted with slender features, the crown jewel of Hyrule.

It would only be few more days until the princess' fourteenth birthday, the thought of her father missing out on another special occasion troubled Zelda. As far as she's counted he hadn't missed her birthday, ever, but he wouldn't stay long.

"When can I go outside, Impa?" she asked, her clear blue shined dishearteningly, caressing her arms,

The aged Sheikah woman joined Zelda in her balcony, sharing the comfortable silence while looking at the same tranquil scenery. It was indeed a glorious morning, the sun hid behind a bundle of clouds creating a cool shade and the birds chirped their songs to each other.

"I'm afraid not this afternoon, your highness." Impa said, "After all, you still have some unfinished studying you left off. I recommend we finish those lessons today."

Zelda gave a low and rather unladylike grumble, clearly thwarted at the answer given to her.

"You_ know_ that's not what I meant, Impa…" she trailed off, the sound of her heels echoed as she walked away from her balcony. The early sunlight flooded into her spacious bedroom casting a faded silhouette on the marble floor.

"It's such a wonderful day out! I don't see the harm in just going into town for a nice stroll _or_ perhaps taking a long ride into the fields!" Zelda gestured, facing Impa listing her suggestions with hopeful liveliness.

"Yes, and neither do I," placing her hands on Zelda's shoulders,

It seemed like every day Zelda became more prudent and primed each passing day. Impa tried keeping the princess' youthful spirit in check until she received her father's approval.

Something she'd suspected wouldn't be anytime soon.

"But the king gave me _strict_ orders not to let you outside the castle walls. He worries for your safety my dear, even under my protection he trusts no one I'm afraid." Impa said considerately, fixing a loose strand of hair behind Zelda's ear.

Zelda fought the urge to pout and simply let her head hung in defeat.

Impa admitted she has a soft spot for the young princess. Ever since the king became fearful over Zelda's well being, he's kept her sheltered within castle limitations regardless of who escorted her.

'_What an unpleasant upbringing'_, Impa would think to herself.

But despite her limits, Zelda was still a princess. Naturally she was brought up to follow an agenda of lessons, courtyard activities and attending royal parties for involvement purposes as one of Hyrule's important monarchs. It was only mandatory.

It did however keep her busy, nevertheless, her father's rules stood and Impa could not disobey her king even while he was away.

"How about a compromise?" Impa asked

Zelda's wilted gaze met Impa's sturdy amber eyes,

"If we finish your lessons today, we'll do outdoor training all day tomorrow. Your pick, and in addition I will even give you a week off of instruction, as an early birthday present. Are we in agreement?" Impa smirked, winking impishly with her hands placed on her hips.

Even if Zelda wasn't allowed outside the castle walls, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the fresh air or stroll around the castle's gardens and its stables more often, right?

Zelda perched her lips and tilted her head in thought. Impa tapped her foot glaring teasingly causing the princess to let out a giggle of amusement at the sight of her guardian.

"_Alright_ Impa, we're in agreement." Zelda's halfhearted expression melted, rolling her eyes and gave a favorably small smile.

Although it wasn't a day Zelda was looking forward to, Impa had her ways to keep her genuinely in high spirits as she always did.

The two walked out of Zelda's chambers towards the study room a floor down. Yet the princess's thoughts were still lingering in a light daydream. Wondering what life would be like outside the castle as she looked out the gabled windows glancing at her peace filled kingdom.

* * *

While royalty were busy with their own affairs so were their people.

In the streets of Castle Town was filled with the hustle and bustle of a busy market day. Shop keepers almost simultaneously opened up their linear array of shops exposing the colorful interiors and filling the streets with the exuberance of life. Around the corner, the aroma of freshly cut flowers and the baker's sweet buttery perfume. Kakariko Village was another neighboring settlement not too far, a humble town that makes prosperous market business and trading goods and such with Castle Town.

In a small village somewhere in Hyrule's countryside, laid peaceful homes that belonged to farmers, peasantries and ranch herders near Ordon. The first rays of light bathed on a peaceful residence.

There lived a particular sleepy headed boy still in bed dreaming the morning away…

_He found himself standing alone, sword and shield in hand as monsters slowly crept out of the shadow woods. Malicious smiles with pointy teeth, and cruel eyes that could pierce your soul with terror._

_But no, not him, he was on mission and swelled with determination! _

_The monsters growled loudly jumping to attack him, but he was ready, _

_He drew his mighty sword up and slashed the beings into black dust! _

_Slash! Clank! Whoosh! Daa- Hyaa! _

_He fought valiantly through the thickened black smog, fighting what seems to be endless, _

_Suddenly through the midst of battle a dazzling white ethereal light overcame the darkness. The monsters hissed in pain and retreated back into the shadows whence they came. _

_He shielded his eyes with his arm but found a slim figure standing a few feet away from where the brilliant light was coming from, _

"_Brave Hero…" a silky smooth voice called out to him apparently,_

_He stood unbelievingly at the majestic presence in front of him, even when his vision was blurred he knew it was a feminine voice. Briefly seeing the girl wearing a long dress with a crown on her head,_

"_The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. I am waiting for you…_Link_"_

_He watched the figure walking slowly away from him, he tried to make out whom that lovely voice belonged to but the light still shined bright as he tried reaching his arm out to her. _

_This girl…she felt incredibly familiar, her voice… _

"_Link…_"

"Link! LINK! Where are you?" somebody was calling out to him, but this voice was different.

He stirred in his sleep as he groaned in irritation, naturally not being morning person. The sun beamed onto the young boy's sleeping face by the crack of an old shabby wooden window, shielding his exposed face with the sleeve of his shirt.

The young farmer boy, Link, had decided to take an unplanned nap last night on a pile of hay inside the barn after a hard day of working in the fields with his uncle.

Inhaling a sharp breath, the scent of grass and feed filled his senses wrinkling his nose, Link's deep blue eyes lazily opened. Realizing he wasn't in his room as the brilliance of sunlight bathed in the barn, wondering what time of day it was.

He felt the sting of hay under him while propping his elbows up, he couldn't remember the hay being this uncomfortable last night. He stretched until he heard his joints crack letting out a tired sigh,

'_So it was just a dream…?'_ his thoughts wondering back at the mysteriously beautiful figure that spoke to him in his sleep,

Link then heard the sound of feet shuffling gravel that reached his pointy ears getting louder, the barn door creaking swiftly as it opened.

At the doorway stood Link's Uncle Alphon, a plump, middle-aged retired swordsman who had raven- black facial hair.

"Link!" he shouted once more causing the boy to startle in his half asleep state,

His uncle let out a good-humored hoot at the sight of Link, covered in straw from head to toe with sleep still plastered on his face.

Sometimes he'd wondered what been going on in his sleepy headed nephew of his these days.

"Come now my boy, wake up! Rusl will be here any minute now. Hurry and clean up, you're full of hay, Link!" Alphon chuckled shaking his head, leaving Link to collect himself.

Link then understood he overslept and quickly got up from his warm spot on the pile of hay brushing off the excessive straw stuck on his green tunic and ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

He walked to a barrel full of water, almost tripping and rinsed his face and hands.

The sun was already setting high in the sky over the vast plantation and country side hills. Link loved the outdoors, it was all too soothing. The raw aroma of fresh air filled his lungs while stretching his stiff muscles, reminding him of another long workday ride into town.

Suddenly Link felt a strange tingle coming from his left hand as it started to emit a strange golden glow that startled him. His attention then went to his birthmark of three triangles on top of his hand. His uncle had always been superstitious of it, saying bearing such a mark meant holding a great destiny, though Link never really believed such things and would shrug it off.

Link eyed his glowing hand closely to his face lost in a daze of the glow,

"Wha-?" until a strong hand that belonged to his uncle hit behind his back broke his trance,

"Hey now, don't doze off on me now again Link hah!" his uncle said, not noticing Link's glowing birthmark,

Link instantly hid his hand behind his back not wanting to worry his uncle and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Say Link, before you head off to work let's have a little morning training. To wake you up, whaddya say?" Link's uncle handed him an unsharpened practice sword and wooden shield while his uncle had his own pair and quickly began.

Link was born and brought up in the kingdom of Hyrule his father was a knight, both his parents served the king. Sadly they both died during the invasion when he was only four. The invasion that night in Hyrule affected the land more than it did to the castle itself. Some friends were separated, and families were taken away forever.

Luckily, Link wasn't deprived of love and lived a happy life in his uncle's farmland, ever since Link could remember his Uncle Alphon had always been there for him.

The young hylian had just turned fifteen and was becoming _quite_ the swordsman, even when Link never showed genuine interest in it. He preferred the quiet life of a farmer - no wars, no obligations and certainly no swords. Yet his uncle had him train often, Link had never questioned against it.

"Take this! And that!"

"C'mon Link! Put your spirit into it!"

They continued training as a wagon from a distance approached the humble barn.

"Hey!" a voice called out,

Alphon and Link stopped their training and looked up to see Rusl waving at them driving an empty wagon with his son Colin next to him in front.

Other than Link's uncle, an Ordonian named Rusl had been an influence on Link and a long time family friend.

Alphon and Rusl were former guards who once served under Hyrule long ago and became the best of friends ever since. Both retired, Alphon chose the country life while Rusl worked as a deliveryman in Kakariko and Castle Town helping transport provisions and supplies to Malo's Market in town.

"Ah Rusl, how are things old friend? And I see you brought Colin along with you" said Alphon greeting the two.

Rusl then started with telling witty stories about what he's seen at the market a few days ago and Alphon getting a good laugh out of all them.

"Colin, why don't you help us loading the stowage" he called to his withdrawn son, hidden behind his father's shoulders until he caught sight of Link,

"Link!" Colin's timid nature melted instantaneously, rushing toward the young hylian, who in return proceeded to ruffle the little boy's hair.

Rusl started loading up the boxes of goods and items for the delivery trip while he and Alphon did some catching up.

"Colin sure looks up to that nephew of yours, Alphon. He tells my wife Uli how he wants to train to become a great swordsman, just like Link instead of his old man. Ha! Imagine that?" Rusl chuckled,

"Ay the lad's gotten himself stronger as the days carry on. I have high hopes he'd one day make a great knight…" Alphon's tone weakened a bit at his last sentence,

Alphon then turned his attention to the boys, Link was showing a fascinated Colin different sword techniques as if there were pure gold to him.

Rusl eyed curiously his suddenly faltering friend while he loaded the last few crates into the wagon,

"Link is a fine boy, but I push him to train so he can be strong enough. The world is not kind to good people, Rusl." sighing deeply, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Rusl's mouth twitched into a smirk placed a reassuring hand on Alphon's broad shoulder,

"And why should that worry you? He looks up to you Alphon, don't doubt that for a second. You've raised him well and I can see it." Rusl said confidently,

"Link, are you ready!" he called out, dusting out his hands

Link placed his sword down and jogged into the barn, gathering his things and pulling Epona out from the stables holding her leather rein and quickly strapping her on with the other horse of Rusl's wagon.

"All set! Sorry for the delay Rusl" joining with Rusl and Colin,

"That's quite alright Link," said Rusl picking up the last box of items and storing it with the rest into the cart,

"This delay just means we'll have to miss the morning rush and stock up for the afternoon market. Now let's be off before we waist anymore time." Handing Link the reins to the horses,

Link smiled and hopped on the front of the bandwagon with Rusl joining him and Colin in the back making sure the cargo didn't fall off.

"Link wait," his uncle called out, "Before you leave I want you to take this"

Alphon handed him his old sword he used when he was a knight back in the day. The sword was sheathed and had fine details of gold curlicue designs made of solid black leather.

Link had never seen a classy sword such as his uncles.

"But Uncle, isn't this your sword, why give it to me?" Link asked wide-eyed feeling the leather,

"Link, the way of the sword is not just for hurting people, it also helps protect others who are in danger. From now on I want you to have this with you at all times when you make your deliveries with Rusl. Think nothing of it as a gift" Patting his nephew on the back,

Link's eyes softened. Being a swordsman meant everything to his uncle, and being given his old sword was a great honor that Link didn't know what to say except for a heartfelt thank you to his uncle.

"Alright now you best be off. Have a safe trip, all of you, and keep well!" Alphon said waving them off,

"Let's go Epona. _Hyaa!"_

* * *

**And that took over a month to write... I would've added more but i cut the chapter in half so i can finish the other portion! **

**i don't doubt most of you have forgotten my story (iknowiwould've) *ahem* so updates will be slow and grueling - I still need to update most of my stories on here but frankly i'm overwhelmed as it is with classes and family life. **

**So bear in mind that I'm STILL active and STILL writing just very...very slowly. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too crummy and I hope you all enjoy my story (: **

**Take care guys ~ gabzgirl xoxo **


End file.
